


【deacury】假期之前

by nikkiyu0609



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:21:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26907310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikkiyu0609/pseuds/nikkiyu0609
Summary: maylor那篇假期的姊妹篇
Relationships: Brian May/Roger Taylor, John Deacon/Freddie Mercury
Kudos: 3





	【deacury】假期之前

巡演终于到达最后一站，今晚要在飞机上度过了，我轻车熟路地在炯身边坐下，罗杰和梅也很快在我们身后落座。

炯拽了拽他的衬衫下摆，翻出两本杂志来，头朝我偏过来一点问我要不要看。

我接过来一本时尚杂志，余光瞄了他的那本好像也是。翻了没两分钟我又把手里的杂志合上，凑过去看他那本。

说实话，我和炯对时尚的偏好差别挺大，他的私服多半是简简单单的纯色T恤和浅蓝色牛仔裤，而我喜欢的衣服有很多皮革或者丝绸材质，设计和颜色都很大胆，以前穿上街有时还会被指指点点，但现在我们是摇滚明星，闲言碎语早就变成了年轻粉丝的惊喜尖叫。

乐队有一个公用的服装箱，说是为了统一风格也好，为了拯救梅和炯的时尚审美也好，总有一些衣服，大家会互相穿来穿去。

其实就我个人来说还挺喜欢炯的私服，不是说喜欢那些有点像管道工的衣服，我只是喜欢炯穿着它们，说不上来为什么，就是很相衬。

就比如他今天这件，深蓝色的短袖衬衫衬得他皮肤很白，浅色的汗毛顺服地贴着小臂皮肤，修长的手指捻起杂志一页，停顿了一会没有动。

“弗莱迪？”炯的声音打断了我对他手指的观摩，“这页你看完了吗？”

“啊……看完了。”其实我完全没有在意杂志的内容。

一本杂志就这样在我俩之间缓慢地翻到底，我回头看看后座，梅双手抱在胸前靠在窗户上休息，罗杰也早就仰着头张着嘴巴睡着了。

炯在我身边也打起了哈欠，于是我替他关掉阅读灯，他眯起眼睛对我说谢谢。

一时之间机舱里仿佛只有我一个人还清醒着，再没有乘客的交谈声，昏暗的光线里我忍不住开始胡思乱想。

其实也不算胡思乱想，想来想去都是身边的人。

我悄悄扭过脸看去，炯靠在椅背上安静地闭着眼睛，短刘海打着卷贴在额头上，耳朵圆圆小小的，看上去很好捏的样子。

我看了眼表，又观察了一会他的呼吸频率和表情，判断他应该已经睡着了。

于是一个大胆的想法产生了――我飞快凑上去在他下巴落下一个吻。

像是为了应景，连机舱都跟着抖动了一下，吓得我立刻弹回自己的位置，炯跟着抖了抖后没有醒来，来回晃悠了几下竟然靠在了我的肩膀上。

我僵了整整三分钟才平复好心情。

是的，我对自己同事产生了crush，但这又不犯法，何况我从头到尾都没打算对他做什么，也不打算告诉他，倒不是不敢，而是打从一开始我就得觉得没有进一步的可能。

那我为什么亲了他？这个问题还没想出答案，抵不过疲倦的我终于也睡了过去。

演出前我早早换好衣服在休息室发呆，连罗杰进门都没察觉，他开口说话还吓了我一跳。

“嗨弗莱迪，你在这里做什么？”金毛罗杰穿得像只花蝴蝶一样飘过来坐下。

“啊……我在，在想表演细节。”我用胳膊夸张地比划了两下，“比如一些演唱时候的造型。”

“哦，我是来告诉你表演还有二十分钟开始。”

“知道了。”

“观众已经挤满了，前面有好几个姑娘举着'我爱罗杰'的牌子。”

“那不是常有的事？”

“你是不是喜欢炯。”

“嗯……嗯？”我瞪大眼睛看着罗杰，“亲爱的你刚才说什么？”

罗杰挑挑眉毛翘起了二郎腿，一脸的高深莫测弄得我竟然紧张起来。

“我看见你亲他了，昨天晚上在飞机上，有时候我真怀疑你说的gay吧猎艳是不是在吹牛，弗莱迪，你偷亲炯的样子像极了我小学三年级偷亲邻座的女同学。”

“够了够了。”我挥挥手止住了他，太阳穴突突直跳，这的确是我计划之外的事――让第二个人知道了我对炯的想法，即使这个人是最了解我的罗杰。

像是看出了我的窘困，罗杰不在意的摊手道：“这也没什么，我也对某个人也很有想法。”

“你的想法太过于明显。”我笑道：“是梅吧？”

罗杰耸耸肩算是默认了，顿了片刻忍不住又问：“真的这么明显？”

我回想起他和梅吵完架，憋红了脸气冲冲地窝在鼓架后面，还要时不时偷瞄吉他手的样子，点头道：“反正我看出来了。”

“他认识我的时间比你还长，他怎么就看不出来呢？”

我张了张嘴不知道该说什么，罗杰话锋一转又回到我的问题上，问下一步打算怎么办。

“什么怎么办？”

“你跟炯啊？”

“……我不准备怎么办，我只想到了这一步，没想过要进行下一步。”

“你不想和他谈恋爱？”

正在喝水的我差点呛着，上帝作证，我从来没把炯和恋爱这两个词放一起幻想过，这怎么可能？

门被推开，炯正好进来，问我们在讨论什么，为什么我在疯狂咳嗽。

“他太激动了，我们在讨论……”

“演出结束后的团建活动！”生怕这个金发笨蛋说出什么来，我脱口而出编了个理由。

“团建活动？”

“啊……对！亲爱的，我在和罗杰讨论演出结束后一起去海边度假，就我们四个人，你觉得怎么样？”

“嗯……我都可以。”炯眯起眼睛笑了笑，“你们通知梅了吗？我刚才看见他还在调试音响，需要我问问他的意见吗？”

“那就拜托你了。”

门关上后我松了一口气，罗杰点了一根烟，道：“认真的吗？度假？你不怕我和梅在海边互相淹死对方？”

我感觉有些好笑：“你不是对他有意思吗？干嘛总和他吵架？这可不是要恋爱的态度。”

“谁要和他谈恋爱了。”罗杰凑过来神神秘秘道：“我只想和他上床。”

到了演出的时候我还是控制不住地回想起刚刚的谈话。我能够理解罗杰的意思，从某些方面来说他跟我一样，对于对方的期待几乎为零，也没有规划更长远的未来，似乎潜意识里在告诫自己这不可能，别想了，想也没用。

但明显罗杰比我更敢想一点，这些念头困扰着我，连唱《liar》这首歌的时候都忘记了去找炯和声。

平常这是我最喜欢做的一件事，炯和我总是很有默契地在这首歌后半段紧紧贴在一起，我向后仰头靠在他的颈窝里，共用一个话筒出声。虽然炯独唱时候的歌声有点糟糕，但我并不在乎，我太享受他温暖的前胸紧贴在我脊柱上的感觉了。

突然，背后传来温热的触感，炯可能是见我没有反应，主动上前贴住了我。由于我忘记准备姿势还直直地站在前方，他这么一靠连同鼻尖蹭到了我的耳朵，沉吟声清晰的从我而后传来。

我喉咙一紧勉强稳住了自己的声音，胃部却翻腾了起来，我开始怀疑真的会有蝴蝶会从我喉管里面飞出来。

演出到最后我有些头晕，也许是整场巡演即将落幕的兴奋伴随着酒精作用被放大，头顶的彩灯旋转于是我也跟着旋转，麦克风的长线打转了多少圈我也不在乎。

我只在乎旋转到某一角度时出现在视线里的炯，或是低头拨弄琴弦，或是在彩光里冲我微笑，他有时背对观众蹦蹦跳跳，有时跑上罗杰的台阶摆动身体，有时舔一下手指又飞快的瞄我一眼，垂下眼睛继续在贝斯上挥舞他骨骼分明的手腕。

于是我在演出结束的庆功派对上喝了更多的酒，多到我看每一个人都有点像炯。

迷迷糊糊的时候有人掺着我回酒店，楼梯间我晃着手指连着说了几个no，舌头打结着对他说：“不了宝贝，今天我太累了，以后有机会我们再共度良宵。”

扶我的那个人笑出了声，我以为自己被嘲笑了，皱眉正要仔细瞧瞧这人是谁，只听见熟悉的声线对我轻声说道：“是我，弗莱迪，你认出来了吗？”

我左看右看，眼前这个人眼睛像炯，鼻子像炯，嘴巴也像炯。心下一惊，连酒也醒了三分。

“你……是谁？”我眨眨眼睛，突然决定继续装傻。

他轻声笑了，摇摇头继续扶我朝我的套房走，我感受到他掌心高于正常体温的热度，努力回忆了一下在派对上他也喝了不少，干脆心里一横，身体重量都朝他压去。炯脚下踉跄了两步，还是被我压在了墙上。

“弗莱迪，快醒醒，你的房间就在前面了，我送你回去好不好？”炯轻轻拍了拍我的肩膀。

我虽然知道这样不好，还是趁机搂住了他的腰，把脸深深埋进他的颈窝，嘟囔了两句我自己都听不懂的话。

“你说什么？”他可能是被我弄得有点痒，声音带着笑意，却没有伸手推我，好像在用手指绕着我背后的头发玩。

“……”也不知道是罗杰的话在我脑子里产生了暗示还是酒精让人容易冲动，我在他脖颈动脉的位置深深吸了一口气，像是嗅猎物气息的老虎那样。

炯打了个激灵，我敢说现在他胳膊上一定起了一层鸡皮疙瘩。

但他没有推开我，也没有说话，于是我更加大胆地将嘴唇压上他脖颈侧面蹭了蹭。

他的手指摩挲着我后颈的皮肤，时不时打两个圈。

我没心思去思考他怎么没有拒绝，这种情况下我只想把他抱得更紧一点，再紧一点，想和他融合在一起，躲进他的身体里。

等我再反应过来的时候已经和他脸贴着脸接吻了，我从他的下巴一路亲上他的嘴唇，在他嘴角处试探着用舌尖舔了一下，令我惊喜的是随后炯轻轻张开了嘴唇。

我俩的舌尖从一点点的触碰很快彻底纠缠在一起，两分钟后他开始主动出击，尝试着将我的舌头吸进他的口腔内，然后用牙轻轻的咬了一口。

我顺势抬起腿挤进他双腿之中，用大腿连同膝盖压着他的来回磨蹭。他的呼吸一下子乱了节奏，手掌也滑落在我的背后胡乱抓了两把。

撤离了他的嘴唇，我眼晕地盯着他上下起伏的喉结看了半天，轻轻的吻了下去。没过多久却感受到他用手捧住我的脸抬了起来，保持在和他平视的位置。

我看着他面颊潮红，但眼睛是清亮的。这一切是真实发生的吗？还是我错将别人认成了炯，莫名其妙地在这里亲热起来了？

我不想分辨，他是不是炯都无所谓，反正我已经醉了。

他歪过头来，嘴巴在离我的只有一张纸的距离处，舌尖轻轻探了探我嘴唇缝隙处。

于是我们又接了一个热烈而漫长的吻。

当我的手滑进他衣服下摆的时候，他突然不陪我耍酒疯了，用手推推我说道：“弗莱迪，我们不应该在这里亲热，会被其他人看见的。”

我莫名悲伤起来，还有点委屈，为什么连我喝得酩酊大醉也还是不可以？但我还是听了话不再压着他，任由他拉着我回到房间。

躺在床上我一动也不想动，眼皮沉重地抬不起来，我能感觉到我下面已经硬了，但我实在没有力气去照顾我的小兄弟，只好在心里跟它道个歉。

听见房门关闭的声音，房间重归寂静，很快我也沉沉睡去。

第二天酒醒过来已经到了下午，我洗了个澡出门去找东西吃，好巧不巧看见了坐在餐厅里的炯。

正当我犹豫要不要过去时，炯先看见了我，朝我微笑挥手示意。

我只好硬着头皮走过去，勉强装出我以往的轻松状态跟他打招呼，问他昨晚玩的怎么样。

“还不错。”炯抿起嘴巴弯成一条线，“你呢？”

“当然玩的很开心，巡演结束我们也终于能好好休息一阵了。”我长舒一口气。

“对了，关于你们昨天提的度假，我已经问过梅了，他也愿意大家一起出去玩上几天。”

“噢，那很好啊，我一会就找人联系住的地方，你想去哪里海边玩呢？”

炯眼睛转了转，坐直了身体，把双手端端正正摆在桌前，道：“其实……我不想去海边。”

“那也没问题，亲爱的，你想去哪里玩呢？”

“我的意思是，我不想参加这次的……团建活动？”

“呃……”我掩盖住声音里的失落，“没事，你已经有安排的话我们可以下次再聚。”

“不是……”炯清清嗓子，有点不敢看向我，“我的意思是，我想出去玩，但这次我只想跟你一起，可以吗？”

“……”我的大脑一时当机，几个简单的单词从他嘴里讲出来我却弄不懂他的意思。

“你是说……啊你……”

“我说我想单独跟你去度假，可以吗？”他深吸一口气说了出来，淡淡的红晕在脸颊上以肉眼可见的速度蔓延开来。

“当然可以！”嘴巴比我的大脑反应得更快。

炯又笑了，他的双眼和嘴巴变成三条弯弯的线。

我有些紧张的捋了捋头发，把它们别在耳后，开口道：“你是什么时候……那个，我是说，你知道我昨晚是装醉了？”

“你昨晚是装醉吗？”他有些惊讶道。

“啊不是，我的确喝了很多，嗯……我的意思是，在你扶我会房间的路上我清醒了一点……总之对不起，我不应该装醉。”

“好吧，我原谅你。”他笑了笑，很快反应过来。

我还以为他会生气，见他笑了确实让我松了口气。

“那你是什么时候……”

炯低头喝了一口蔬菜汤，回想起飞机上度过的那个夜晚。

为了掩藏睫毛愈发控制不住的抖动，他在气流引起的小颠簸中顺势靠住弗莱迪的肩膀，在昏暗的灯光里悄悄睁开了眼睛。

“我不告诉你。”他朝我眨眨眼睛，像一只狡猾的兔子。

（完）


End file.
